


Of Demons And Men

by dddecay



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Demon Keith (Voltron), Gay, Graphic, M/M, bad keith, fighter lance, i don't know how to do tags omg, i love my two bois so much i'm sorry for hurting them but yanno, keith is a bad boiTM, keith is a villian, klance, lance dies, maybe smut?, need that content, not finished, okay, strong lance, this si really gonna suck, warrior lance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dddecay/pseuds/dddecay
Summary: Lance was sent on a mission to bring Keith back home. Lance was worried that when he arrived at the desolate planet Keith would be dead, but what happened was far worse than any of the paladins could ever imagine.





	Of Demons And Men

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second ever fanfic, so I hope you like it!

Lance sat on the dusty road, his body aching. Acute pain was roaring from his ankle, and every atom of his existence was dreading his recent decisions. Looking up at the bloody face that looked down upon his crumpled body, Keith’s mouth curved at the ends. Splitting apart like a snake’s jaw before an attack, Lance could only assume that’s what he was going to do. Strike. Pulling the bayard from his pocket, Lance propelled himself backward with the last of his power and aimed the bayard at Keith’s disfigured body. Long, knobby legs, thin torso, spindly fingers. The most distinct feature about him now was his face- Once soft and clean, it was now covered in drying blood. His mouth; Oh, god, his mouth... It slowly started cracking open. The sound of joints, flesh, and muscle ripping apart… Lance looked up at his face once more and saw the slightly yellowed teeth in the hole in his face. They used to be so beautiful. The corners of his mouth reached up to his cheekbones. 

“You wouldn’t shoot me, now, would you?” Keith’s voice came out raspy and deep. Like a demon’s; Except, now, he literally was a demon. 

"Bite me, bitch." Lance coughed. 

Lance held his finger to the trigger with a shaky hand. With tears pouring down his face and mixing with the blood pouring from his nose, he pulled. The grin on Keith’s face turned to shock as the golden bullet sped across the 7-foot distance and planted itself in his chest. The wound immediately started to bleed through his dark-grey under armor. Lance couldn't help but cry as his friend, his crush, his one and only was hit by the bullet. Lance didn't know how he'd tell the others- "I shot him because he was crazy!" They'd never forgive him. Never. 

Keith continued walking forward as Lance cried. Slowly, Lance's facial features changed from pure sorrow to shock. With a pained heave, he lifted Lance up by his neck, dangling him into the sky. Lance’s vision slowly faded to white, and his body went numb as Keith started laughing maniacally. "Sorry about this, love." Slowly, that unforgettable laugh grew quieter until Lance felt nothing at all. No sight, no sound, no feeling. He began to believe that he was dead. But, oh, how he was wrong. In the matter of a few days, the tables would change, and he would wish he was dead. Keith won’t let him go. Not again.


End file.
